


Fill With Fire, Exhale Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new voice haunts Tyler's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill With Fire, Exhale Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be short, the rest chapters will be longer.

Tyler felt himself being watched. Of course, they always watched him. Every move, every breath. They knew everything.

 

**_THEY KNOW THEY KNOW THEY KNOW THEY KNOW_ **

 

Tyler felt himself cover his ears as if it would muffle the sounds. It never worked. They only got louder. He took a deep breath then scrambled to his nightstand to grab his pills.

 

**_YOU TOOK THEM ALREADY, YOU'LL DIE._ **

 

Tyler's shaking hand gripped onto the pills and swallowed them dry. It burned his throat, they felt like lava in his neck and it travelled down his body, burning every inch of his intestines. He collapsed onto the floor, gasping for breath.

 

“Five… four… three… two… o-one…” Twitch. “Five… four… three… two… one…” Twitch. Gasp. Twitch. Breath. Repeat. They stopped yelling, but they still watched. They still knew. They always knew. Gasp. Twitch.

  
  
  
  
  


It was strange for Tyler to hear a new voice. It was different. He didn't like different. It felt alive. Have they learnt how to act alive? No, they can't. But what if they did? Tyler won't know the difference. But this voice has to be real, right? No, no it wasn't, it was all in his head.

 

“Uh… excuse me, why are you in that tree?” the voice asked and Tyler looked down to see a boy with fire in his hair. His eyes were fire too. Safe fire. Good fire. Fire could be good? He was wrong, no, fire was bad. Fire was always bad.

 

“It's my treehouse.” Tyler replied and tried to slap away the flies coming out of his mouth.

 

“Oh… I get it. Can I come up as well?” the fire boy asked. Tyler's eyes went wide and shook his head as fast as he could. The fire boy frowned, but he seemed to understand. What Tyler couldn't understand was how the other's fire still felt safe. The fire boy’s frown turned into a smile and suddenly everything was too warm that it made Tyler curl up and try to hide behind the tree trunk.

 

“Please leave.” Tyler's mouth was pouring water, dirty dirty water. The fire boy quirked his eyebrows but nodded, his smile still there.

 

“Okay! Goodbye tree boy! See you tomorrow!” the fire boy said and Tyler suddenly felt attached to the tree. Why did he call him tree boy? Tyler was not a tree boy. And how could someone not real leave? Tyler was confused. Beyond confused. The fire boy was confusing. He decided not to think about the fire boy, instead sing to the sky like every night. He sang about the forest, he always sang about the forest. He loved the forest and he loved his treehouse.


End file.
